


It's not just about excitement

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Not for Kennedy fans, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 07, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale, Post-Season/Series Finale, Resurrection, Tara Maclay Lives, Three-way Relationship, au elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Post-Series finale, Kennedy breaks up with Willow because she isn't exciting anymore, but decides to get back together with her, only to get a surprise. Not for Kennedy fans.
Relationships: Daniel "Oz" Osbourne/Willow Rosenberg, Tara Maclay/Daniel "Oz" Osbourne, Tara Maclay/Daniel "Oz" Osbourne/Willow Rosenberg, Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	It's not just about excitement

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So this is just a fun idea I got from a conversation with Bl4ckHunter a few weeks, so thank you to him for this.
> 
> This is going to be like my 'A three-way surprise for Iris West', where Iris broke up with Barry and then tried to get back with him only to find he is in a relationship with both Patty and Caitlin, and all 3 are happy.
> 
> Now I don't think Willow, Tara or Oz are those kind of people tbh, but let's just say IF they were, I could see this happening.
> 
> And I say one more time, if you're a Kennedy fan, click the back button.

London

Kennedy was walking to Willow's apartment, looking forward to meeting her again after so many months. She had broken up with Willow because after Willow had managed to find her balance between light and darkness, she just wasn't exciting anymore. Plus, Kennedy knew that Willow would never love her as much as she loved Tara, or even Oz, and she made that very vocal, which Willow didn't like, the minx!

Recently, Kennedy had tried to proposition Satsu in Japan, but Satsu had blown her off in disgust (she had no idea what she was missing out on), so Kennedy decided she would let Willow come back to her, winning her again would be pretty exciting.

She reached Willow's door and was just about to knock when it opened on its own and out walked Willow with…..Tara? And Oz? All three were laughing at something and that was when they noticed her.

"Can we help you?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, is there any problem?" Oz asked too.

"Kennedy?" Willow simply asked, as Tara and Oz looked between them both awkwardly.

Now this was getting really awkward.

"Uh, hi Willow", Kennedy waved to her. "How are you?"

"Happiest I've ever been, as you can see", Willow said, gesturing to Tara and Oz.

"But weren't you dead?" Kennedy asked Tara.

"I was", Tara said with a wince. "But my dad bound my spirit to a Hell dimension as punishment for ditching him. Then when LA went to Hell, I managed to escape, and contact Willow, and so she, with help from her friends, brought me back to life, and we've been together since then."

"Oh!" Kennedy said before turning to Oz. "What about you?"

"Angel called me to help out a werewolf called Nina, and during the same time, Willow also arrived there to split Fred and Illyria, and during that time, we met and talked, and reconnected", Oz said. "Then Tara was brought back too."

"So, all 3 of you are….?" Kennedy trailed off.

"Yeah", Willow shrugged.

"Me and Tara talked, and decided we didn't want Willow to choose, plus we are actually very alike, so we got along pretty well too", Oz said.

"Yes, it was amazing", Tara nodded.

"But you three don't seem like those kind of people!" Kennedy snapped in disbelief.

"Don't judge a book by its cover", Tara simply said to Kennedy.

"Okay Kennedy, it was nice seeing you, the three of us have a date", Willow said as she held Tara's and Oz's hand and the three walked off, leaving Kennedy staring with a dropped jaw after them.

* * *

Later

Willow, Tara and Oz sat in a restaurant together as Oz asked. "You really didn't seem very happy to see her, did you?"

"Nope", Willow shook her head. "Kennedy pursued me like a prize, and since I wasn't in the best emotional state, I ended up responding."

She looked at Tara. "I mean, she didn't even care I was mourning for you, she's a total brat."

"Yeah, her expressions when we told our story said it all", Tara agreed.

"Kennedy broke up with me because after my painful conflict with my light and darkness was over, I wasn't exciting anymore", Willow said. "Relationships aren't about excitement. They are about love and trust and support."

"Which we have in abundance", Oz shrugged.

"People like her aren't for me", Willow said before looking at her two lovers. "You two are. And I feel the luckiest woman alive with you two by my side."

"And we always will be by each other's side", Tara said, holding Willow's hand as she grasped it back.

"Yup, always and forever", Oz agreed as he grasped Willow's other hand, and she grasped it back too, the three feeling happy and content with each other, and knowing that this would last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> And done. My most favorite pairing in Buffyverse is Willow/Tara, and Willow/Oz comes 4th, and I just put 'em all together for fun here, and Kennedy can suck it.
> 
> She's a little better than Iris in 'Flash', but that's not really a high bar at all.
> 
> Also, Tara and Oz are pretty similar. Both are kind, caring, empathetic individuals, and they are wise too, in different ways. Oz is very ahead of his years, while Tara is a wise witch who knows what limits to never cross, which is something Willow understood too late, and Amy never understood. So if not for the Willow thing, they would have been pretty great friends. Their only difference is Tara is shy, while Oz is just reserved.
> 
> Hope all enjoyed it. See you all next time with another update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
